The present invention relates to mailboxes for receiving and discharging mail.
Maiboxes are known and used in a great variety of shapes and designs. In apartment buildings the mailboxes are arranged in a multi-structure unit which includes several maiboxes or several dozens mailboxes. In such structures there are lower and upper rows of mailboxes, and their use has certain disadvantages. People with a low height cannot reach the level of the upper rows, they do not see what is inside the upper row boxes and just put their arms into the mailbox to remove the mail. Sometimes, they miss the mail and it is left in the mailbox. It is also difficult to see the interior of the lower row mailboxes, especially for tall people. It is necessary to bend downwardly in an attempt to see the inner space of the lower row mailboxes. In many instances, the users do not bend down and just remove the mail by hand, which again might lead to some mail remaining in the lower row mailboxes.